Forbidden
by Haileychristine143
Summary: A young girl starts a fling with a boy know for his bad reputation. One Direction FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

The fast beat pulsed though my body. Sweaty couples trapped me on the dance floor in an almost suffocating way. The petite brunette I had arrived with left me stranded to drunkenly make out with a stranger. I sighed, pushing myself out of the group of people basically dry humping each other and into the arms of the boy I had be avoiding all night. His dark brow knitted together as he intently watched me struggle from his grip.  
"Where are you going, Gabrielle?" The way his voice whispered my name sent shivers down my spine, raising goose bumps. His abusive nature shinned through when he gripped my wrists, causing a force that made my hands to shake.  
"Bite me, Jake," I spat, yanking my arms back so my side and stepping away from the towering male, intimidating me.  
"Glad too," he stalked closer to me and wrapped his long arms around my seemingly small frame. I pushed on his chest, trying to free myself, failing miserably. His lips brushed against my neck as he slowly began to bite down onto my exposed skin. I tried to lift my leg up, to knee him in his sensitive spot. The way his feet were placed made it impossible to move. My arms were pressed tightly against him but allowed minimal movement. I balled my hand into a fist and brought it down, ready to hit him in the area where he most devastatingly abused me. He caught my hand just before it made contact.  
"I like 'em feisty," he breathed into my ear. His hands forcefully pulled my fingers out and gently placed my flat hand onto his crotch, sternly holding it there. I wanted to squeeze my hand but I knew that would only turn him on more. I only had one option: to scream. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled as much as could before I released out in a shriek. The sound got lost somewhere in the noisy club leave me without a savior. I whimpered slightly as he gnawed on my skin, roughly bring pain.  
"Let her go," a deep, threaten voice was hushed but could be heard because of the clashingly high pitched music. I managed to stretch onto my tiptoes, allowing me to peak over my ex's shoulder and seeing a not-so-strange face. Though I didn't know the boy personally, I did recognize him from the many rumors. Zayn was his name. Despite all the things said about him, warning me to stay away, something about him intrigued me. I was pulled in by his darkness, pulled in by his protective nature.  
"Excuse me?" Jake laughed, turning around to face the dark-haired boy saving me. He dropped my hands and I quickly pulled them to my personal space.  
"You heard me, Delson," Zayn tested, using Jake's last name. His eyes dug into Jake's, with a pathetic look. Zayn turned his head and looked at me, "what's your name?'  
"G-Gabbie," I stuttered, not being about to immediately remember. He nodded slowly and looked back at the boy whose arms restrained me from freedom.  
"Leave me and my girlfriend alone," Jake hissed. I shuttered, not liking what he called me. Ex was the appropriate term.  
"It doesn't look like your girlfriend," Zayn's eyes narrowed studying my face intently.  
"What the hell does that mean?" Jake slurred, proving that he was intoxicated.  
"She's too good for you," his answer was almost immediate, as if he had planned to say that no matter what came out of my capturer's mouth.  
"You think you're any better?" he drunken laughed, pushing me towards him, "take her," I tumbled into Zayn expecting him to fall forward, but he remanded, "she's horrible in bed anyways," he uttered under his breath turning away.  
Zayn placed his arms on my shoulders looking me over. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. I gave him a quick nod, to distraught to say anything. "Good," he nodded and moved me aside. I carefully watched him as he out his hand on Jake's arm and spun him around the met Zayn's fist.  
My eyes never left the metal door that lead out to the ally beside the club. I knew what was behind it: my ex and the boy with a bad reputation and a short temper. The booth I sat in had a perfect view of this. I closed my eyes and turned away, stealing a sip of my apple martini. What had I gotten myself into? I ponder this for only moment, for Sonny had plopped into the seat next to me.  
"Hey, birthday girl," she playfully nudged my shoulder, drunkenly swaying back and forth, "what's up with you?" I turned my head, receiving a large whiff of alcohol from her breath. Her dark brown eyes poured into mine when our eyes met. I shrugged and faced the door again.  
"Jake's here," my voice stated, still turned away from the brunette.  
"Screw him," I could tell by Sonny's tone that she didn't really care. I pulled my hair to one side, reviling the love bite he had given me.  
"Damn, girl," she chuckled, "I didn't mean literally." I turned my head dramatically, giving her a disappointed look.  
"Then Zayn stepped in" She leaned towards me, this statement seemed to spike her interests.  
"The Malik boy?" Her voice seemed to raise pitch in the shocked state.  
"Mmhm," I confirmed, becoming very interested in to door again.  
"The drug dealer?" Sonny was still shocked at the information I just gave her. I let it seep in before replying.  
"You don't know he's a drug dealer," I timidly watched my drink, having her and the door in my vision. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, bringing a hand up to rub her dropping eyes. "So what's with you and that guy?" I asked referring to the stranger she was locking lips with earlier in the night.  
"Just some guy," she shrugged, "just a onetime fling."  
"What's his name?" I asked, bumping my elbow against hers, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Liam Something, I think," she shrugged once again acting as if it was no big deal. I skimmed the club, looking for 'Liam Something'. I spotted him and smiled, he was defiantly her type.  
"He's cute," my lips curved up again. Sonny followed my stare a muttered something. I turned my head slightly too left and looked into her big eyes.  
"Yeah, and his dick is huge." She stated bluntly. My eyes widened as she remained content.  
"Sonny," I lightly scolded her, my brows pushed together creating worried lines.  
"What? We hooked up in the men's restroom." I turned my head, shaking it and smoothing out my eye brows with one hand. I thought about the affect alcohol had on Sonny as I listened to her obnoxiously singing to an unfamiliar song. She wasn't the kind of girl to just hook up with a random stranger.  
"If Hailey knew what you did, she would kill you," I leaned into to Sonny, interrupting her superstar moment. She shrugged and sang louder as the song repeated the chorus. I let out a throaty chuckle and shook my head once again.  
My intent stare remained on the door for the rest of the night. Sonny had left me some time ago to be off with her new found lover, abandoning me, again. Though, I didn't mind. I looked around trying to find my abandoner. Sonny was nowhere in sight. She must have gone home with 'Liam Something". I sighed, tapping my fingers on the table. I checked my phone for the time; it was a little past one in the morning. The boys had been out in the ally for nearly three hours. I knew what I had to do. Groaning, I pulled my bag over my shoulder scooted out of the booth.  
My feet carried me towards the door I had been eyeing all night. My heart began to pound in my chest. Suddenly becoming very lightheaded, I silently cursed Hailey for forcing me to wear heels. The door became panickingly close. I turned my head to make sure no one saw me. In a narrow hallway that leads to the restrooms were a few feet away from my destination people straddled each other, passionately kissing. I shuttered at the too graphic activities going on further down in the privacy of the dark. I turned my head back to the door and leaned in. Just as my hand reached for the handle it began to push open towards me. I thought quickly and ran down the hallway, hiding behind a couple. Zayn staggered into the club, holding his left shoulder with his right arm. I watched in awe as he looked around, searching for something. I leaned in closer, trying to see his face. Losing my balance, I tumbled onto the people who hid me. The girl of the two yelled on profanities at me and pushed me out into the open, drawing a scene and giving me up. Zayn looked over at the chaos and stalked towards me upon noticing my presents. His eyes were dark and angry as he took my wrist, guiding me out of the hall.  
"You just can't stay out of trouble," he yelled, still dragging my body behind him. I started shaking, too afraid to comprehend what was happening. Zayn pushed the front door to the club. The sky was just as angry as he was, letting the heavens pour down onto us in a heavy rain. It was almost pitched black, giving on an eerie sense. My feet couldn't keep up with his but Zayn continued to lead me forward. Breaking a heel, I tripped clumsily in the strong boy. He turned around to face me with a deathly stare plastering his beautiful face.  
"Get in," he demanded; opening up the passenger's side of a car we had just approached. I nodded slowly and climbed in. His movements were very graceful as walked across the front of the car and to the drivers spot.  
"Wh-what happened?" I stuttered, trying to understand what this stranger was doing. He put the key into the ignition and the engine revved.  
"Me and Jack just had a little talk," Zayn stated with a stern look as we pulled out of the parking lot.  
"It's Jake," I corrected and looked in the mirror, watching his face intently. His deep brown eyes rolled as he shook his head. A serious look never left his face as we pulled onto the main street.  
"Who are you?" My voice cracked after many minutes of silence.  
"I should be asking the same thing," his deep voice intimidated me but I forced myself not to clam up.  
"Gabbie," I answered him, receiving a manic laugh. He stayed silent, besides his laughing, so I continued, "Are you Zayn?" He, again, became deathly serious.  
"Yes," he stated simply.  
"Are the rumors true?" I turned my head, looking at him directly.  
"That was bold," He chuckled slightly, sending me in to a state of confusion.  
"How?" the way he worked intrigue me, I was extremely interested in the way he looked at the world.  
"I, personally, wouldn't ask a stranger about their dangerous past," he chuckled again and looked at me, "especially if I was alone with them," Zayn lifted his hands from the wheel and gestured to the empty car.  
"So the rumors are true." My mood never changed as I stared at his threatening stance. His head was tilted down as he watching the road. One hand stayed firmly on the wheel and the other rested on the back of my seat.  
"Why imply that?" Zayn seemed humored by my response.  
"You said 'dangerous past'. One must assume," I felt I needed to back off him when he turned his head towards me but I never did.  
"Well how would you define a rumor?" His voice was amused, not showing he was offended by my answer.  
"Drama spread by unreliable sources," I replied almost immediately, becoming suspicious of his intentions.  
"Didn't you just answer your own question?" Zayn chuckled. My confused expression must have given me away,"depends on which ones you are talking about," he continued.  
"Any of them."  
"I suppose every person has a rumor with some truth behind it," his words captured me and I leaned forward.  
'That's implying that everyone has a rumor about them," I tested him, eagerly waiting for a response.  
"Don't they?"  
"Do they?"  
"Yes," his eyes met mine and I squinted at him, trying to understand what he meant. I sighed and thought about this. If everyone had a rumor, then wouldn't everyone know how fake rumors were? I suppose not, considering I asked Zayn if his were true. Neither of us talked for a while. Judging by the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking about our conversation just as much as I was.  
"And mine would be?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"You are too young to know," he turned towards me and winked. His statement offended me and I scoffed.  
"I'm 18," I defended myself, raising my head up to seem more sophisticated.  
"Age is but a number," he laughed at me, noticing my change in tone. Slowly, I began to dislike this boy. His cocky attitude would change to an aggressive, threatening mood with a simple comment and it scared me.  
"Is that it?" I finally asked, praying that this wouldn't be the comment to set him off.  
"Is what it?" Zayn's eyes pushed together and he averted his attention from the road, to me.  
"Is my rumor that I'm so young?"  
"Innocence at best," He laughed and focused back on his driving. I brought my hands up to my eyes, trying to rub away the tiredness. Closing them, I took a deep breath. My head fell back and I rested it on the back of the seat. We made a sharp turn and the car stopped. It was then when I realized I had no idea where he was taking me. My eyes flew open and I saw my house.  
"T-thank you," I breathed out, trying to figure out how we go here.  
"For what?" he put the car in park and turned his entire body towards me. I placed my hand on the handle and opened the door slowly.  
"Everything," I smiled, stepping out into the rain.  
Don't worry," Zayn gave me a mischievous stare, "you'll be making it up to me very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Deep brown eyes met mine. A sharp voice whispered my name sending me into a daze. His deep tone rang through my ears and shivered down my spine. Moaning, he wrapped his long arms around my waist, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. His warm tongue brushed the bottom of my lip and I leaned in, inhaling his natural scent. He pulled away, staring at my pale complexion, a goofy smile plastering on his beautiful face. I bit my bottom lip and ran my eyes over his toned, exposed stomach. An unexpected moan was released from my lips as his large hands ran up my back under my shirt. The dark haired boy placed one hand on my hip, pulling me towards him. I repositioned myself, trying to settle in a more comfortable way. He leaned in towards me placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay," he whispered, pulling out a gun as his eyes turned black.

I jolted up from my bed, alone. My heart pounded in my chest, causing my breath to be loud and uneven. Bringing my hands up to my face, I rubbed my eyes, trying to sooth my mood. I let out a series of short, separated breaths before I finally pulled myself up and staggered into the bathroom.

"Just a nightmare," I told myself, splashing cold water to my clammy arms and forehead. A shiver ran throughout me as I stared into the mirror, not recognizing the girl inside. Was I the type of girl to have sexual fantasies about dangerous boys? I was now. I pondered my new found trait as I rested in my bed before falling into a deep sleep.

"Morning," my roommate, Alexis, muttered through a full mouth of cereal as I came down the stairs. I nodded a response to her and smiled. Even early in the morning she never looked a mess. Damn her.

"Where are you going?" I looked down at my work uniform and back at her.

"Forbs' magazine shoot," I stated simply, reaching for the fridge and throwing a water bottle into my bag. Alexis rolled her eyes, taking another mouthful for her breakfast.

"We should have a girl's night," I suggested, carefully expecting the bowl of fruit that rested on the breakfast bar.

"Can't," the brunette swallowed her pervious bite and continued, "You have a date." I turned my head, looking behind me. After seeing no one was there, I stuck my thumb to my chest and stared intently at Alexis. She let out an amused giggle and nodded her head.

"With who?" My voice was a mixture of shock and bewilderment. She brought her spoon up to her mouth, not leaving my gaze.

"Zayn Malik." My heart fluttered.

"I do not," I said defensively, hiding my disappointment of the truth.

"He came by and asked me to ask you out," her tone was bitchy and testing. I shrugged my shoulders and bit into the apple I picked out, holding it there momentarily as dug thru my bag for my car keys. I wasn't going to agree to that, especially after the nightmare I had last night.

"And I said you would," the apple fell to the floor as my jaw dropped in shock.

I pulled into the record company I was a receptionist at in complete silence, still sulking about the situation Alexis put me in. I let out an aggregated noise and buried my head into my hands against the steering wheel of my parked car. A knock on the glass startled me and I jumped up, looking towards my guest, immediately recognizing the familiar face.

"Morning, Olly," I smiled, unrolling my window and letting in the cold England air.

"It's Mr. Murs," he said in a deep voice, making me laugh at our inside joke. His cute smile quickly turned to a frown, "I hate to cut this short, but I'm already late, I must go record."

"Understandable, good to see you again," I nodded with a smile before demising him. Rolling up my window, I pulled the keys out and tossed them into my purse without looking. I locked my car, manually, and pulled my bag around my shoulder, walking up to the front door of the building.

"Good you see you, Miss," the security guard greeted, buzzing me in. I nodded a response to the buff man, quickly flinging open the door, trying to get out of the cold.

Throwing my bag and coat into the employ's closet, I quietly slipped behind the front desk and sat down, getting ready for my busy day's work. My fingers worked in routine, logging on to the computer that sat in front of me. As I waited, I flipped through the appointment book, looking for any new clients. Styles and Tomlinson were the only unfamiliar names to me. Looking at the rest, I put hearts around my two favorite singers: Horan and Murs.

Throughout the day, paper work piled onto my desk and as I sat in the empty room the buzzer sounded, signaling a client. Two boys, about my age walked in. One had curly hair and the other wore strips. Styles and Tomlinson, I presumed.

"Good morning, may I help you?" I asked, using my receptionist voice.

"Yeah, love. I'm Louis Tomlinson and this is Harry Styles, we're here to meet with Matt," Louis told me; a goofy grin dictated his face, making it complicated to concentrate. I stared at him for a few moments before Harry awkwardly cleared his throat. I shook my head and refocused.

"Ah, yes. 9:30, Tomlinson and Styles. Go on back to booth number 7 guys, I'll tell Matt his clients are here," I instructed the boys, ruffling through many papers before I found the right one. I held it up to the boys and Harry took it from me.

"Thanks love," they said simultaneously, heading to the booths. I spun my chair around, facing my back towards the desk. I needed a minute. I took several deep breathes before I finally calmed myself.

"That was embarrassing," I muttered, face-palming.

"What's so embarrassing," a known accent filled up the large room. I abruptly turned around, becoming face-to-face with him.

"Hey Niall!" I greeted the Irish boy, with a smile.

"Hey Gabbie, cold outside, huh?" He asked. I laughed at his response and shook my head at him. We've nailed the small talk.

"Very. So what's up?"

"Well, mine and Natalie's anniversary is coming up, and I really wanted to do something really special, since it's our six month," he explained. Nodding slowly, I watched him carefully, not saying a word.

"And since you guys are best friends-"

"I hope you use the term 'friends' lightly," I stated bitterly at him. He tilted his head to the floor, looking guilty.

"Well, if I know Natalie," my tone softened, feeling slightly upset for acting so coldly towards him, despite my dislike for his girlfriend, "she won't want anything too extravagant, just spending time with you is enough. But you know, I haven't been into the whole long term relationship thing so I don't know if I can help you out," I shrugged, feeling sorry I couldn't help my friend anymore.

"Well, the thing is I just need you to get her out of the house for a couple hours on Thursday. I'm planning. Surprise and I need your help." His face seemed to brighten up so I went a long with his plan.

"Sure thing," I reassured Niall. My fake smile must have worked because he shouted quick thanks and ran out the door. I sighed to myself as I tried to figure out how I would pull off what Niall had in mind.


End file.
